Jump Start
by NinjaFunsize
Summary: High School life. Maybe love was just all a game, but what if tables turned? Who ever said the player shouldn't be played, or what if they were playing themselves?What if love found it's way through a different step? Accidental maybe, but definitely true
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Warm winter air brushing across my wet cheeks, 226.7 miles apart.; Our fate is now? Unknown. It all started with a warm January day, exactly a year ago from today. I remember everything as if it was a clear memory from yesterday. Leaves descending upon their origination. The youth, freshly arriving from their recent winter break conversating amongst eachother about their happenings during their short vacation. I see him, with those dreamy eyes, although they aren't even more than halfway open. Though when you did see those eyes, sparks would fly within your heart. Knots would form themselves giving you a sweet sensation and that was when i realized I had feelings towards Akiro. It was that one moment his face ,so close to mine had first touched. Though there was only a minute left to spare to dash to class, that moment lasted longer than my heart had imagined. Dreams have finally intertwined with reality. Although I cannot guarantee you that things are the same today. I am Reiko Taira, a former female player, and this is my story of how I had actually fallen for Akiro Ikeda.

Chapter 1: _And There He Was_

Same story, different boy and yet again history was repeating itself. I was finding a boy to suit my desires, my expectations. I fished for love to help me realize my importance in life or possibly to fill the love of my parents death. What ever the cause of this maybe, I was still the one to play a boy. Heartless? Maybe I was, but I craved the affection. This was another one of the victims of_ Reiko Taira_, the one everyone knew to be the short and extremely hyper girl, though was very deceitful. I was the one known to lure the schoolboys with the tip of my finger. People usually noticed my sweet, positive side, although there was something about me, when it came to boys, that just wasn't right. It was a secret no one really knew about, and if they did, they had to think deeply about it, trying to put pieces together. That was exactly what _Katsumi Abe_ did.

Katsumi was the smartest boy in the third year in our high school, Oyama Senior High School. His eyes were a very bright brown which contrasted with his dark short hair. His short bangs hung over his eyes and falling behind his ears. He was fairly tall. As we stood side by side, the tip of my head reached his elbow. His appearance blew everyone away. Although he was an upperclassman, he was a very polite, quiet and sweet guy. He was kind to the first years, such as me. Oh he was quite the charmer alright. Great personality, breath-taking looks, and even better was that we had everything in common. I fell in love with him, deep. Late night chit chats through phone, text or even webcam. Maybe I was just going crazy, but I can truly say that I had a dream with me and him having such a great future together. He was the only thing on my mind. It was true love, or that is I thought it was.

It was just early in the month of November that a sudden event occurred. Katsumi had been with a girl of my grade with the name of Rin Inoue. Everyone knew Rin. She was gorgeous. Dark, mezmerizing eyes which matched her long silky hair that dangled down to her waist. She was definitely gorgeous, but she wasn't right. All means that she was a dirty little girl, or should I just say, slut? That's what she was. Sleeping with different guys almost every month or possibly less. She captured Katsumi's thoughts, pursuing his very core. It tortured me. Tears rolling down my eyes with every moment that my eyes have revealed to me their every public display of affection. Every kiss, every hug, every time their hands intertwined, it jabbed the life out of me. The first time I had fallen in love so hard, and within a single moment, all of this had been wrecked. Soon enough, which meant just a week later, Katsumi had been thrown out by Rin. Rumor says that she dumped him because he wouldn't let her in his pants, which meant a break up due to the fact that he was no use to her. She was, without a doubt, his worst regret of a "girlfriend." I always believed I could've been perfect for him, but why her? Why wasn't I the one for him? Questions paced in my head which caused my restless nights, my constant tears and my numbness in my heart. I was then unable to love another after that instance. Getting hurt again? Being played? Not worth it. I learned my lesson. Katsumi and I never really talked since then, asides from our little conversations along with a whole group in class, though that was as far as it went. "He's not worth it. You don't deserve to cry for him." My closest friend, _Jun Miyasaki_,would try to convince my tears to halt. He was always there for me. "I know, but he was too perfect to let go." Jun was always there for me, and refused to give up his place as my best friend.

Many months passed and I still wasn't over Katsumi. Though that January, one of Katsumi's friends, _Tadashi Dara,_ tried to flirt around me everyday. I do give him props for trying. The guy was sweet and I couldn't think of him any less, but he just wasn't my type and I wasn't up to fall for anyone after that past event of having my heart torn to shreds. Alas, I did what I always did. Play Tadashi and made him love me more. How? My charms aren't something I would really describe or understand because even I never knew what I did to make them fall in love with me. It worked greatly and pretty soon, Tadashi admitted he loved me.

Katsumi does have another best friend. He was very handsome, maybe even hot. He was not so tall, his hair spiked up into a slick fauxhawk. His clothes never really made sense, but he did have a tiny sense of character in him. He would wear tight shirts along with skinny jeans that sagged down below his thighs. He had a diamond earring on the lobe of his left ear. I would always see him when I would walk to Katsumi. This boy and I had just met early that year, but we never spoke with eachother. His name? _Akiro Ikeda_. Not the smartest in class, not very photogenic, though he did have a way with the girls. He was definitely a player and he knew how to play the game _very_ well. Oh he broke hearts, and as a joke, he wanted to steal his friend, Tadashi's, girl. Who that girl was? "Hey there.." Akiro swooned as he approached me as I was walking with Tadashi. Akiro slipped his arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. Sooner than I thought, Akiro had taken me away from Tadashi's love.

Akiro and I spent our days together, walking me from class to class. He and I shared laughs between classes. Though not much to say, we immediately clicked as if we were meant to be. One moment, underneath a blue, clear sky, his face, so very delicately, touched mine. His soft breath reached mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as his around my waist, my toes tipped high to reach his face. _And there he was_ with me, with a minute left to spare to arrive to class. I then realized, just what if...I actually fell in love..?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _ _Lies?_

Everything was right. Nothing was able to stop the moment. A smile and a giggle split the silence. The bell rang as I dashed to class, both of us parting our ways. Late? It didn't even matter just because my heart was satisfied enough. I arrived to class. I heard giggling everywhere and viewed distant glares directly at me. The teacher looked at me confused as if I wasn't supposed to be there. "Miss Taira, I recall you aren't in this class anymore.." I then realized that it was a new semester, meaning new classes for me. I had entered the wrong class! I slowly walked out of class, awkwardly as I could, darted out the door realizing that there was a familiar face looking right at me as I left. I heard a little of his friends that surrounded him, teased him a little before I was able to head out the door. "Hey Katsumi, isn't that the little girl that went obsessed with you? What a joke, man! No different than any of the first years, though." his friend said. Although I saw that Katsumi did not make a reaction towards his friend's rude commentary towards me. Obsessed? Maybe I was but a joke? Maybe I did feel like a joke after.

Feeling pathetic, I walked around campus checking my schedule once more. I ran a little further making child-like calls within the halls. Like a flimsy piece of paper, I arrived in the room, exhausted as if I was dragged in the wrong place once more. I found a chair, but before I was able to sit down-

"MS. TAIRA. DETENTION. 20 MINUTES LATE TO CLASS."

"But I wa-"

"You'll be explaining yourself in Mr. Kimura's office."

I silenced myself as I realized what I was up against. Mr. Kimura was our principal. His hair was black and long as the night and his eyes were grim just as his presence. I remember seeing the man several times as I always passed by his office, glaring at students as the school day ended.

My teacher, Ms. Kiri, and I have never met, though I have set off a horrible first impression. 20 minutes? I didn't even realize I was that late. I giggled trying to play it off. I did realize that my excitement has gotten the best of me. I still wasn't able to sit still, nor was able to find a calm place. Akiro's face was all I could think of. Captivated by the moment, I prayed. I prayed to see this was the one. I asked if Akiro would be the one. The one who'd hold the title "forever" with me. The prayer ended..and so did my feelings for Akiro. My infatuation for him was gone like the wind.

"What the hell are you doing?" Myuuki snapped as she slapped my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I angrily replied back though laughed right after.

"We're doing a partner activity! Stop letting me do work by myself!"

Myuuki was a close friend of mine as well since the beginning of that year as well. I frustrated Myuuki as well as myself, but I healed up because I was never the type to become angry. I was too ahead of my own self, lost in my own confusion to even realize that I was now just simply infatuated, not in love. Love has deceived me once more. The bell rung, the project was unfinished, though I left Myuuki to continue to work and turn it in, hesitating to explore my thoughts once more. School was over and I just hoped my problems would do the same. I walked towards my friends where they would gather everyday afters school.

"Where do you guys wanna go today?"

"It's Friday guys! Come on!"

"Reiko, got any plans?"

I didn't have an answer, and as I turned around, Akiro had already been hugging me from behind. He caught me by surprise. My face heated, turning bright red. I sat next to him giving him a hug. He smiled sweetly at me reminding me that he had a bus to catch. I encouraged him to run for it before he was late. With his final goodbye, he pecked my cheek with a soft kiss. Stunned, confused I stared for a split moment. This couldn't have been real! I lost my feelings, yet I reached forward giving him the kiss on his cheek in return. Within the next second, I questioned myself whether I should've done that in the first place. He leaped up to his feet with joy. He turned his head but I noticed his face was turning a light shade of pink. He waddled towards the bus quickly. I giggled a little as I watched him sprint towards the bus.

Later, I parted from my friends and headed near the front of the school, but thoughts constantly bothered me. What if he never felt the same? What if I was just being played? What if me and Akiro were never meant to be? I ran towards the bus stop, waiting for the cars to pass. I walked home silently, but something didn't feel right. A sensation came upon me as if I wasn't alone. I roamed the empty streets of my neighborhood only to see a slight shadow within the distance. I ignored it and continued on to arrive on the front steps of my house. "Obasan!" I called my aunt as she grabbed her keys as if she was late to work. "I'm late to work. Just call me if you need anything." She then headed out as I walked off to my bed. I laid myself down gazing upon the beyond of my thoughts. A text message startled me as my phone buzzed in my hand. _"Hey :)"_ the message said. It was from Akiro, ironically. Eager, I replied back with a simple greeting back to ease my thoughts. Soon it enough, it was night time, and before I knew it, I fell asleep having tears drop from my eyes. The weekend was quick and repetitive just as every weekend would have been. Akiro sent me unusual messages like, "_We need to talk._" I was slightly nervous, but I was alright. It was already Monday. I was still at utter confusion, but I remained positive. The day moved along but a surprise had caught myself that day. Akiro confronted me.

"Are you playing me..?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I know about Tsuneo.." Tsuneo was one of Akiro and Katsumi's friends. He was one of my victims that I definitely affected most.

"Oh you think you're going to turn out to be like him?" His eyes began to water. He was looking down. Akiro? Crying? It seemed like a joke at first, then I realized it...he actually did like me. I held him in my arms with comfort. I never knew Akiro had this side in him. I looked down, baffled from his actions. "Katsumi told me." I hugged him tighter. "I wouldn't do that to you." I slightly doubted my words. I was casting my charms on him. I pulled away from him but still had my hands holding his arm. I wiped his tears away with my shirt, giving him a warm smile. I don't know if that was a lie or not. I was beginning to drown in my own lies starting to believe them. I held him again looking deeply in his eyes as his arms warmed the sides of my body. He sniffled slightly as he realized that everything would be okay. The wind gave us a slight chill, but the warmth of our bodies cuddled so tightly ripped that cold away. My feelings slightly grew back as I started thinking of us, me and Akiro, being together. I caressed his cheek as I told him that maybe one day, he'd be the prince that I'd been waiting for all this time.


End file.
